


Wristbands

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Depression, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, un-beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: Kuroko walks in on Akashi crying in an empty classroom.





	Wristbands

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of self harmer Akashi. Idk I love him being sad. WELL, I do and I don't. I want him to be happy, but I also enjoy suffering. 
> 
> This is short and bittersweet and I can't be fucked to spend too much time on it. Just take it how it is.

He froze when he heard the door creak open.

“Akashi-kun?”

Akashi stared at the floor, his back to Kuroko. He had no idea what to do. If he wiped away his tears, it’d be obvious that he was crying. And even if he did, Kuroko would still see his red nose and puffy eyes. He was caught. Caught crying alone in an empty classroom. How depressing.

“Akashi-kun, why are you sitting in the dark?”

“N-No reason,” Akashi stammered. He cursed himself internally for the pathetic response.

Kuroko approached him and peered around his shoulder, looking at his face. Akashi kept his eyes down, and then Kuroko was moving again. Akashi figured he was moving away, probably feeling awkward and wanting to escape the strange situation.

Instead, Kuroko sat down beside him.

“What are you doing?” Akashi asked. His voice was thick from the tears he’d been shedding. He cleared his throat.

“Duloxetine, paliperidone, and- oh, what’s that other one called… desven-something.”

“What?” Akashi said, staring at Kuroko in utter confusion.

Kuroko smiled. “The medications I’m on. Antidepressants, though the Invega is used to treat schizophrenia I’m pretty sure.” He paused to glance at Akashi. “I Googled it.”

“You’re-?”

“Depressed. Yes,” Kuroko nodded. He held up one hand and tugged down his sleeve. Underneath was one of the wristbands he always wore to practice. “Why do you think I wear these?”

Akashi stared at him in shock. He’d never considered Kuroko might be depressed too. He was quiet, but that seemed to be his personality more than illness.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Kuroko said. “I’m quiet regardless of it, but the depression certainly doesn’t help my being an introvert.”

“Why are you sad?” Akashi asked softly. He felt it would be okay to wipe his tears away now, so he did.

“I don’t know. I just am. No real reason,” Kuroko answered. “It’s a chemical imbalance in your brain.”

“I know. So, you…” Akashi gestured towards Kuroko’s wrist.

“Injure myself? Frequently. My skin stays undamaged only while it’s healing. Then I do it again.”

Akashi bit his lip. Then he started pushing his pants down, shuffling a bit to get them off.

“Akashi-kun, you’re stripping for me,” Kuroko said in that blank voice, but Akashi could tell he was amused.

Akashi laughed. “Yes. Now be quiet and look.”

Kuroko was silent as he stared at Akashi’s legs. He reached his hand forward, then stopped. “May I?” he asked.

Akashi nodded. “Go ahead.”

Kuroko gently touched the tips of his fingers to the scars marring Akashi’s thighs. Some were old, some were fresh. Kuroko traced over the cuts that had been carved to spell ‘die’ on his pale skin.

“Sad,” he murmured. “This makes me sad.”

“You cutting yourself also makes _me_ sad,” Akashi said. He pulled his trousers back up, fixing the button and belt, then sat back beside Kuroko.

“Well, fair enough. But I don’t want you to hurt yourself, Akashi-kun,” Kuroko said.

“I showed you mine, are you going to show me yours?” Akashi asked with a smile.

Kuroko looked at him for a moment, studying his face, then he pulled back his wristband. The cuts weren’t too horrific; thin, and not too deep. Akashi assumed he’d probably used the razor from a shaver that he’d broken apart himself. The blade Akashi used was a proper razor blade he’d bought from a hardware store. The sad look of the person who served him that day was crushing. He didn’t want to think about it.

“Thighs though, that’s a good idea, no one looks there,” Kuroko said, adjusting his wristband again.

“Please don’t start,” Akashi replied, his stomach sinking. “I don’t want you to hurt yourself any more than you already do. Well, I don’t want you to hurt yourself _at all_.”

Kuroko smiled. “Hmm. I don’t want you to hurt yourself either. Do you want to die, Akashi-kun?”

Akashi stared. “That’s-” He took a deep breath. “Sometimes,” he said softly. “I miss my mother.”

Kuroko nodded. “I hope I never know what that feels like. I also hope you don’t die. I’d be devastated if something happened to you.”

Akashi kept staring at him. Kuroko was looking forward, kicking his legs slightly as they sat on the classroom table.

“Kuroko…”

“Hm?”

“Will you stop cutting if I do?”

Kuroko turned to him. “You’d do that? For me?”

Akashi smiled, feeling his cheeks heat a little. “Yes, of course. I care about you.”

Kuroko smiled back, his eyes crinkling up. “I care about you too. If you promise to stop, I promise to stop.” He paused. “That will be difficult though.”

Akashi picked up Kuroko’s wrist, and feeling brave, he pushed back the wristband and kissed the cuts. Kuroko’s eyes were wide when he straightened up. “I know. But I know you can do it.”

Kuroko looked away, blushing. “Well when you do _that_ …”

“You don’t mind if I kiss you?”

Kuroko blushed deeper. “W-Well, it’s not like it was a kiss on the lips…”

“What if I kissed you there too?”

Kuroko’s head whipped back to stare at Akashi. “Y-You can if you’d like to…” he mumbled.

“Do _you_ want to?” Akashi asked. He was still holding Kuroko’s arm, and he slid his hand down to clasp their fingers together. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest, and he only hoped Kuroko couldn’t hear it too.

Kuroko blushed and squeezed his eyes shut. “I really do,” he said.

Akashi grinned, then leaned in and gently touched their lips. He pulled away after a few seconds, and Kuroko cracked one eye open.

“That’s it?” he asked.

“Why, did you want something a bit more… _passionate_?”

Kuroko blushed again. “M-Maybe.”

“I didn’t know you liked me,” Akashi said, still smiling from how cute Kuroko was.

“I didn’t know _you_ liked _me_.”

“Well I do. A lot,” Akashi replied. “Still want another kiss?”

Kuroko nodded eagerly. Akashi laughed and leaned back in. This time he moved his lips, trying to copy what he’d seen in movies. Apparently, it was working, Kuroko gasped into his mouth before responding back just as enthusiastically. Akashi pressed his tongue at Kuroko’s lips, sliding inside. Kuroko moaned, and it turned Akashi on even more. He pushed Kuroko down onto his back, leaning over him a little as he kissed him harder. When Akashi nudged a leg between Kuroko’s, the shadow pushed him back.

“Please wait,” he said. “You’re going to turn this into a problem if you keep doing that.”

Akashi licked his lips and Kuroko shivered. “That would be _interesting_.”

“No- no, it wouldn’t. I’m not getting it on with you on our first day of dating, not to mention in an abandoned classroom,” Kuroko huffed. “If we’re going to do anything like that, it’ll be in a nice, comfortable bed.”

“You can come back to my house if you want.”

Kuroko blushed. “I really want to…”

“Then let’s do it.”

“I don’t have a spare uniform for tomorrow.”

“Borrow one of mine. We’re the same size.”

Kuroko pursed his lips. “You really want to sleep with me? We’re not going to. Like I said, not on our first day. But I _will_ have a sleepover with you.”

“That’ll do for now,” Akashi said with a grin.

Kuroko scoffed. “For now. _Okay_. Come on then, I need to call my parents and tell them of my new plans.” He stood up and started walking for the door.

“Kuroko.”

He stopped, turning back to face Akashi. Akashi walked over to him, picked up his wrist, and kissed his scars again. Kuroko was blushing when Akashi looked up at his face.

“Just wanted to remind you that I care,” Akashi said, smiling.

Kuroko blushed deeper and nodded. He pulled Akashi’s hand into his own. “I care about you too. Now stop, I’m going to die if you keep saying embarrassing things.”

“But I don’t want to stop,” Akashi pouted.

Kuroko smiled up at him. “Maybe I’ll let you. Just because it’s you.”

**Author's Note:**

> How many drugs am I on now?? Six, I think? Plus some vitamins because I don't eat and I don't leave my house (avoids the sun). 
> 
> I hope you liked this story. Sad Akashi is my fav thing.


End file.
